waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
New York IRA Cell
The New York IRA Cell was a unit of Irish Republic Army soldiers operating in New York in 1914 - hidden away in a warehouse on the docks of the Hudson River. Led by Sean O'Brien and consisting of at least five members including Sean's younger brother Patrick (a Corporal in the Allied Resistance Earth Squadron), the group stole explosives and machine guns from A.R.E.S but intended for Patrick to be an insider within the military organisation in order to steal Portable Heat Ray Cannons and possibly one of the new Battle Tripods built by the organisation. The ultimate aim would be for the group to return to Ireland with the advanced weapons in order to liberate their homeland from the rule of the British Empire before the tensions in Europe boiled over into full-scale war. Information Although little is revealed about when the IRA cell arrived in New York, it's assumed that they'd had plans to steal the advanced weapons of A.R.E.S (most of which was reverse-engineered from Martian Technology such as the Heat Rays and Tripods) for a long time - with the IRA seeking to recover enough of these for use in their battle to liberate Ireland from under the British Empire's rule. The leader of the cell was Sean O'Brien, whose younger brother Patrick (known to the group as 'Paddy') was a corporal who joined A.R.E.S. This effectively made Patrick an insider who could learn more about A.R.E.S and come up with the best plan to help the group steal the Portable Heat Ray Cannons - with the group managing to acquire explosives and medium/heavy machine guns for their upcoming battles. In 1914, the group had planned a heist at A.R.E.S to steal the Heat Rays they needed - with one of the group bringing Patrick over from a New York pub called The Green Man. However, Patrick brought news that the heist would have to be delayed as Professor Nikolai Tesla had detected signals on Mars that may be a prelude to a new invasion - although there was no obvious sign of how long it would be before the Martians arrived. As such, A.R.E.S base was put on alert in preparation for a war game to be staged the next day - making it impossible to steal the weapons. Sean was accepting of this and defended Patrick when another of the group - O'Rourke - questionned whether Patrick was going yellow on them, with Patrick declaring he would let the group know when they would be able to steal the weapons and that he needed time. Sean, however, did warn Patrick that they needed to make their move before the upcoming war began and that - regardless of them been family - they had all taken the Oath and he would kill Patrick if he betrayed them. The next night - due to the Martians returning and launching a probe attack on the A.R.E.S War Games - the IRA were packing up the weapons that they had acquired and were preparing to return home, with Sean demanding that Patrick steal the Heat Ray Cannons that night. However, when Patrick arrived, he had deliberately not brought the Heat Ray Cannons with him and bluntly declared to Sean that with the Martians beginning their second invasion, helping A.R.E.S to win the second War of the Worlds was now more important. Sean and O'Rourke were angry at this - with Sean accusing Patrick of betraying them and claiming that the IRA's war with England was more important, to the point of declaring that they would "rather be dead under the Martians than continue to live under English tyranny". Patrick, however, defends his decision - declaring that he has betrayed no-one and that what is happening is bigger than the IRA's fight to reclaim Ireland. Accepting that he won't change the minds of his brother or anyone else in the cell, Patrick bids farewell to his brother - telling him to tell their mother that he loved her - with Sean preventing O'Rourke from killing Patrick but declaring that Patrick is "dead to him" as the IRA cell boarded the ship to return home. The IRA cell was last mentioned during a conversation between Patrick and his crewmate Raja Iskandar Shah regarding their opinions of the British, with Raja admitting that he had guessed that Patrick's brother wanting him to steal the Portable Heat Ray Cannons for the IRA after he witnessed Patrick leave The Green Man the previous night so abruptly. Needless to say, Raja admitted that he'd checked the supplies to make sure none of the weapons were missing and was happy that his trust in Patrick was justified - stating that Patrick's refusal to steal the Heat Rays was the right thing. Category:Organizations Category:Military Units Category:War of the Worlds Goliath Category:Villains Category:Irish Republican Army